The Stranger over the Internet
by Fluffiness-Goes-A-Long-Way
Summary: AU. Never trust strangers over the internet especially if he's a hearthrob rockstar named Yamato Ishida. If someone would've told Sora sooner, maybe she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. She used to hated him in the past, but that all changed now.
1. Leave me ALONE!

**The Stranger over the Internet**

**Summary:** A/U. Sora Takenouchi has met a stranger over the internet and immediately fell in love with him. He was everything she wanted and possibly even more. What happens when this particular stranger was the person she hated the most and he was Yamato Ishida?

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction so please don't go hard on me... I'm only thirteen. Eep. (>. ). I'd appreciate it if you would write me some reviews rather then hate reviews. Thank you for reading and enjoy! FYI Digimon is not mine so... yeah.

**Chapter One:** Leave me ALONE!

* * *

"Early as usual Ms. Takenouchi," Mr. Yamaguchi said as he peeked through the top of his newspaper to stare at a scrawny girl standing in between the doorway, smiling at him. "Have a seat."

"O-Of course," she replied. Whipping past the teacher, she found a seat in the front row and laid her belongings on the floor before seating herself behind her desk. It was no surprise that she was the only one in the classroom. She was always early to her classes. Always.

Looking away, Mr. Yamaguchi gaze back at his newspaper intently. The girl on the other hand was watching the clock, counting the minutes until the class would start. This particular girl was known as Sora Takenouchi, the straight A student of Odaiba high school. She had even managed to keep her title for three whole years during high school and of course she wanted to make sure her title wouldn't be lost.

"Fifteen more minutes…" she murmured under her breath, tapping her feet vigorously.

Sora had shoulder length flaming red hair that was usually tied in a messy ponytail and wore thick glasses. At first glance you'd probably think she was just a 'geek' that stayed home all the time and her best friend was the computer. Well that was exactly what she is and quite proud of it too if you asked her. After a couple of years you would get use to the teasing and taunts that the others would occasionally shouted at you. In Odaiba high if you stay away from those kind of people, they'll leave you alone.

Pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose, Sora let out a small sigh of frustration and plopped her head down onto the desk.

"Don't you fret Ms. Takenouchi, only seven more minutes to go," a voice said in front of her and she lifted her head to see the face of her teacher peering down on her. Apparently he had just finished reading his newspaper or rather he was getting bored of it.

Smiling she nodded her head in reply and sat straight again. As soon as she did this she could hear footsteps echoing from the hallway and knew immediately that people were now strolling into their first period class. Grinning widely, Sora began to take out her school items from her bag, happy that it was finally time for the class to start.

Time dawdled passed her and the classroom soon was filled up with students chattering away. Moments later the bell rang and her classmates quiet down and settled themselves into their own seat.

"G'Morning class," Mr. Yamaguchi said dully.

Some of the students responded saying "G'Morning" while others couldn't care less and kept their mouth shut.

The teacher began to eye the students slowly before moving his lips again, "Does anybody know where Mr. Ishida is? Apparently he doesn't know when first period starts." Mr. Yamaguchi then pointed at the seat behind Sora where the famous rock start Yamato Ishida usually sits.

No one said anything.

"Tai Kamiya, how about you?" he asked once again staring at the face of a boy that was seated several seats away from Sora.

The boy known as Tai shrugged and answered, "No clue teach."

Clearing his throat, Mr. Yamaguchi kept his eyes on Tai and murmured, "I would prefer you call me Mr. Yamaguchi if I were you Mr. Kamiya. No one here likes a big shot."

The students around giggled and stopped immediately at the look on Mr. Yamaguchi's face.

"Koushiro Izumi," he called out loud and a rather small timid boy straightened himself up. "I would appreciate it if you remind our dear star here that class usually starts at 8:15 AM or it would be much better if you got him a watch."

"Uhh… Surely sir," Koushiro replied.

"Good. Now moving on," Mr. Yamaguchi said and turned back towards the blackboard, grabbing the chalk. "We are back on towards studying about the World W—"

Suddenly a figure of a blond boy immerged through the door quietly as he tiptoed his way towards his desk, Mr. Yamaguchi seems to haven't heard anything for he was still talking.

"World War II," he finished his sentence but his eyes were still glued to the board and he began to write down several questions on the board.

Yamato Ishida flopped himself over his desk and grinned for a moment. One of his friends that sat close by gave him a 'high five' and laughed.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us Yamato," the teacher said suddenly as he turned around to stare at the face of the rock star. "In that case, please answer question one."

"Err— All right," Yamato answered nervously as he stared up at the board and squinted his eyes. "Err— the answer to question one issss. I guess, Adolph Hitler?"

Some students found this funny for everyone was giggling, but Sora on the other hand found that it was rather annoying and childish.

"Yamato," Mr. Yamaguchi said calmly as he walked down the isles that separated the desk. "Have you noticed that Adolph Hitler was not the ruler of Japan at that time but he was the ruler of Germany."

"I— Err— no, not really," Yamato responded, a faint smile on his lips.

'The idiot! For goodness sakes,' Sora thought angrily as she shot up her hands in the air.

"Yes Sora?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked, staring down upon the girl.

"The answer is Hirohito sir," she answered and pulled her hands down.

"Correct," the teacher said and walked back up towards the front of the classroom. "Yamato, I advise you to take lessons from young Ms. Takenouchi here and maybe your grades wouldn't be such a failure."

"Yeah and maybe Yamato could give her some fashion tips!" a girl whispered from somewhere near Sora and all the students around her cackled. Sora on the other hand ignored all this and pretended as if she didn't even hear a single thing.

"Thanks to Yamato here we will be having a pop-quiz," Mr. Yamaguchi said dully and began to handing out the thick stack of papers towards the students as they groaned in reply. "This will cost about ten percent on your grade so I would expect you all to try hard. As usual the rules are no talking, and if I do catch you speaking I will immediately take your quiz and give you a zero or better yet even send you to detention."

As the teacher handed Sora the piles of papers, she took one and turned around to give Yamato the stack.

"Can't you for once arrive early to class so we can start off?!" she muttered underneath her breath to Yamato.

"Unless you can give me a ride everyday to school then I probably wouldn't be late," he flirted with her and grinned.

"Why don't you ask one of your crazed fan girls to do it?" Sora snapped back and sneered at him.

"Yeah but I want yo— " he said but was soon disturbed by the appearance of Mr. Yamaguchi.

"The quiz has started and I don't want any chattering to be heard," he said quietly and glared down at Sora. "One more time and I'm afraid I'd have to send the both of you to detention."

"Y-yes sir, sorry," Sora replied timidly and turned around to work on her quiz. She could tell that her teacher was now moving back towards the front row and was utterly bewildered that she had almost landed herself in detention.

As time passed by her Sora kept on feeling Yamato kicking her chair and she just wanted to turn around and slap him across the face. Of course knowing what will happen she decided against it and stayed quiet. Trying to restrain her anger she let it explode when he poked her on the back.

"WHAT?!" she yelled in his face and suddenly flushed with embarrassment at what she had just did. Everyone had poked their heads out from behind their quiz and was nowglaring at her.

"I-I just wanted to borrow a pencil," he replied quietly as he pointed towards the broken led on his own. Sora wasn't really looking at the pencil but rather looking at the work he had done. There were absolutely no answers on his quiz but rather little comic drawings.

"Stop both— " she began but was again disturbed by Mr. Yamaguchi.

"Sora, Yamato, please come up here."

'Oh great. The jerk has landed me into detention. That big son of a—' she thought as she removed her self from her desk and marched towards the front of the class reluctantly. She could tell many eyes were upon her and Yamato instead of on their own quiz.

"Take this," Mr. Yamaguchi ordered as he passed each of them a pink slip that marked 'Detention'. "I want the both of you to stay after today and do your time there, now go back and finish up your quiz."

Yamato Ishida shrugged his shoulders as if he was use to this routine and returned to his desk. Sora on the other hand was gawking down at her own slip as if too terrified to even move.

"Ms. Takenouchi, I am very disappointed in you. I would have never thought to ever put such a delighted and wonderful student in the detention… And you have proved me wrong. Please take a seat." Her teacher said quietly as he pointed towards the desk.

"B-But I-I," she began but sighed heavily knowing that it was useless explaining things to him. "Yes sir."

Stumbling back towards her desk she saw the face of the rock star. There was a big grin plastered on his face and she just wanted to grab a tissue and wash that stupid smile off. As she sat down she could feel his breath down her neck as he whispered, "We'll have quality time together eh? This is going to be fun!"

Biting her tongue angrily she ignored Yamato and continued to work on her quiz. At that precise moment all she wanted to do was shave off all of his stupid blond hair and probably even cut him to tiny pieces. Of course she knew it was useless, she had lost and he has won. The great jerk has won.


	2. Stalker

**The Stranger over the Internet**

**Summary:** A/U. Sora Takenouchi has met a stranger over the internet and immediately fell in love with him. He was everything she wanted and possibly even more. What happens when this particular stranger was the person she hated the most and he was Yamato Ishida?

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry for the story delay because I was on vacation and I had three mid-terms to study for! Eep. I was scared so I didn't have time to update but now I am! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two:** Stalker

* * *

'_Ahh… What a nice day out,'_ the boy thought, as he stepped out from his three-story house and onto the porch.

Sniffing in the air through his nostrils, he exhaled and spread his arms out as if wanting to depart from the ground and into the air. It was a nice feeling whenever the usual crowd of girls didn't surround him, especially when most of them had on a strong scent of perfume. Placing his hands into his pockets, he tugged on his schoolbag harder and slung it over his shoulders. Walking down the porch, he examined his neighborhood closely. As usual, the area was quiet and had an eerie feeling to it. The shades inside the houses were pulled down and cars were still parked in their driveway, waiting for their owners to later come out and drive them. Yamato Ishida was used to the routine by now. Every day of the year he would wake up at 6:30 A.M. to get ready for school and at 7:00 A.M. he would depart for Odaiba High School.

Odaiba High School was only two miles away from his house so he usually would walk to school while everyone else he knew would be in their expensive car, driving to school. Yamato actually liked walking. It gave him time to know more about the sights of Odaiba. As he walked down the sidewalk, he began to whistle one of the songs that he wrote for his band, the Teenage Wolves. Occasionally, he would hum the rhythm or drum the beat of the song on his thighs with his fingers.

Suddenly as he passed the Izumi house, he saw a flicker of auburn hair down the street attached with a great body hugged in an Odaiba uniform. He gulped slightly and kept distance from the girl. He was afraid that it might be one of his fan girls… or worse. Jun Motomiya. As he looked closer, he noticed something rather bizarre.

'_Wait… Since when did any of my fan girls have red hair?'_ he asked himself and bit his bottom lip.

Out of curiosity, he followed the girl and stopped whenever she did to hide himself from view just in case it really was just another fanatic fan of his. Only once did he saw her face. Beautiful skin, gorgeous ruby eyes, and a smile that would kill (well he didn't necessarily see her smile, but he could imagine her doing so). Now, fully wanting to see her whole figure, he stalked her all the way into an alleyway

Suddenly the girl stopped right in the middle of their stroll and spoke, but in a rather annoyed tone. "What do you want?" she asked and turned around.

Yamato wanted to gasp but couldn't, so instead he gulped. It was that girl in his Japanese History class. The girl who he had gotten in trouble with. Except… how could it be? A few minutes ago she didn't have glasses on, but… now she did.

"What do you want Ishida?" she repeated, her arms crossed against her chest.

"I-I- uhh…" he mumbled but couldn't find the right words to say to her. What was he going to say? He thought she was hot and stalked her all the way here until he realized who she really truly was? Pfft… he would never admit anything like that to anyone.

"So?"

Yamato bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to tell her. Suddenly, an idea striked him and he quickly said, "Well I thought you were one of my friend so I was just about to say h-"

"Hi?" she supplied and smirked. "Clearly you are the worse liar I've ever met."

"Is that so?"

"For one thing I know you've been following me more then ten minutes all ready. Now if you really did think I was your friend, why not say hi sooner?"

"Err--- because," Yamato said lamely. God was this girl smart, a rare thing indeed in girls these days.

"Mmhmm," the girl said and grinned, "I'll be going now if you don't mind."

With that last remark, she turned back towards the street that they were at a few minutes ago and walked away. For some odd reason, the boy trailed after her and began walking besides her.

She eyed him for a moment and began to speed up her pace. Mimicking her actions, Yamato did the same. He did this until she broke into a run and ran down the street.

"H-Hey! Wait!" he called after her and followed her.

Woah. Could this girl run! She was like a speeding lion without the fur and the fangs.

'_And better legs for sure,'_ he thought.

The auburn 'beauty' turned left down into another street and Yamato, not wanting to give up, ran after her.

"S-STOP!" he called after her but stopped to take a breath of air. They had all ready raced each other at a park near the schoolyard.

This time the girl did stop. She turned around and slowly waltz her way towards the rock star who was currently crouching on his back, panting.

"Y-You can run…" he remarked and stood back up into his normal position, still breathing deeply.

"After a few years at tennis, I wouldn't be surprised that I could," she answered. "So, really, what do you want?"

A smile tugged on the tip of his lips. Why _did_ he follow her? Even he didn't know. "I just wanted to apologies about yesterday," he replied, saying the first thing on his mind, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

He didn't know if she bought it, but somehow she looked convinced.

"So, I'm sorry."

She looked at him up and down carefully, as if surveying for the truth. Finally she began to speak, "Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll be going now."

"W-Wait!" he said quickly as he watched her begin to move. "Sarah… right?"

The girl stopped immediately in her track. He could see her shoulders dropping and a sigh of frustration coming from her. Great, maybe that wasn't her name…

"It's Sora, Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh!" Yamato dumbly answered and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah. I forgot, sorry."

"Obviously." Sora replied, somehow the boy could sense a little sadness in her tone of voice.

Yamato waited for her to turn around to walk away once more. Instead, she didn't.

"You know what hurts the most about all this Yama?" she whispered suddenly after the awkward silence between them.

Yama? No one has ever called him by that name before, but yet the name sounds really familiar. "What?" he asked her.

"It is the fact that we used to be f-friends…" she replied, Yamato could see her eyes began to water at the tip of her eyelids. "The fact that we used to be really close."

Sora waited for him to answer her, or at least react to her words. Yet, he stands still. Gawking at her.

"You've changed Yama…"

"…"

"And… somehow, I missed the old Yamato. The one that used to hold my hand when I was little whenever I got scared. Now, you've become the sort of person who I dislike… Very much."

"And what kind of person am I now?" Yamato asked quietly, not exactly sure if he even wanted to know.

The girl gazed at him for a moment, her lips closed and open slightly but yet they shut once more. With a deep sigh she whipped the tears that were gathering at the tips of her eyes with her sleeve.

"You're that kind of famous rock star teenager, who thinks the world's revolves around yourself," she said in a cold tone and turned away from his stare, "The kind of person that believes that if he wants something, it has to happen or else the world would end. A person who believes he _must_ have the most beautiful girlfriend and the biggest house you could find in Odaiba. In other words, you're altogether eccentric, selfish, a-and… undeserving to get any of those true attentions from your fans."

Sora said this quickly yet as each of her words pass through his ears, it was slow and hurtful. It was the first time anyone has ever told him that about himself, even though he was positive he was nothing like the wayshe has described him. Silence irrupted between the two, no one daring to make a move. After a few minutes of silence, the auburn girl slowly swept past him and trotted towards the schoolyard. As for Yamato…

He stood there, watching her depart… Just standing there.


End file.
